dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Carnevil
"Crazy Carnevil" is the fifth level in the game, Dark Deception. It is playable in Chapter 3. This level takes place in a circus, and features the Clown Gremlins. This is also the second level to introduce a boss enemies, the Goliath Clowns. Introduction The player begins in a small entrance area, decorated with wall posters. In front of the player is a door, which opens into a walkway of carnival cars. Soon after, the player comes across a large region, with a merry-go round in the center. After entering, a Clown car drifts pass the player, quickly speeding past them into the next region. Continuing further, the player is "invited", (as stated by Bierce) by the clown car, into a circus tent. Inside, the player has to approach and pick up a hammer, to which a scripted event makes you hit a strength tester, leading to a cage landing on top of you. Soon after, a Clown Car starts drifting around the cage, and then proceeds to spawn Clown Gremlins, who begin attack the cage. The player must use primal fear power to destroy the clowns, then proceed to the next area through the maw of the giant clown cutout. Act I The player is put into a room in the middle of nowhere and has to use a slide to get to the main area. The rest is simple, collect all 60 soul shards while avoiding the Clown Gremlins spawned from the Clown Cars, and use primal fear to stun the clowns. In some places, there exist a teleporter that leads to another section of the map (located above the first area) and some rotating conveyor belts throughout the level. There are green portals, which take the player to different areas of the map. The map is also filled with multiple traps, such as the jack-in-the-box trap, and a swinging hammer trap. Once all soul shards are found, the clowns will despawn, and the player has to go through another green portal, which takes them inside a tent, where the to the ring altar is located. Act II TBA Act III TBA Final Act After a cutscene 4 Goliath Clowns will be spawned and the player will be armed with a hammer the goal to this act is to hit the goliath clowns hands when they smash the ground while avoiding swarms of clown gremlins once the last goliath clown falls malak will give chase to the portal go through it to finish the level Secrets * Within the circus tent, before entering zone 1, climb the ladder to the left, where a secret waits at the top. * Through a portal in the lower area, look for the portal that's directly below a tube found in the upper area. * In the spinning room where the ring altar is located, There's a (presumably 3) secret. Achievements * Clown Prince - Earned an S Rank in Crazy Carnevil. * Multiplicity - Allow all Clown Gremlins to exit the clown car * No Surprises Here - No deaths from the jack-in-the-box trap * The Last Laugh - Defeat the Goliath Clowns in under 8 minutes * Sweet Tooth - You eat some demonic cotton candy. Soundtrack Dark Deception - Big Top Trouble Dark Deception - It's Showtime Dark Deception - Funhouse Folly Trivia * When the chapter was initially released, the second zone would not be playable for some people. Category:Levels Category:Chapter 3